


I'm Alone With No Loneliness

by Casualmultifandomshipper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crochet, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Multi, No excessive use of asterix so you can use a screen reader for this one, Oneshot, Short Story, accessibility text, character study of sorts, is that the right tag?, mentions of knitting and crocheting, not beta read we die like mne, possibly aro ace Iceland, self indulgent fanfic for a constantly questioning author, that's my favorite tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casualmultifandomshipper/pseuds/Casualmultifandomshipper
Summary: “Should I be dating someone?”Sweden answered shortly, but wisely, “Only if you want to. Only if it’ll make you happy.”
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (mentioned), Iceland & Sweden (Hetalia), sweden/finland (mentioned)
Kudos: 19





	I'm Alone With No Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song Never Been In Love by Will Jay 
> 
> This is my first time writing and publishing a fic in a long time, so please go easy on the critiques! Constructive criticism about anything from grammar/punctuation errors to story structure (or anything this American got wrong about Scandinavians even though I left things pretty vague to avoid this lol) are welcome so long as they are polite. 
> 
> This was made after many times thinking am I "this" or "that" or have I just not met the right person yet? Still not sure.
> 
> There's also not enough fics out there with crocheting. Come on guys, think of all the cute stuff the characters can make!

He’d never admit it, but after snowy nights Iceland gets up before dawn and shovels his neighbors’ driveways. It started many years ago when one of the elderly neighbors broke a few of his bones after attempting to shovel the snow from the front door. Iceland shoveled snow from the house in secret even after the old man recovered. Then he noticed another neighbor was pregnant and so he shoveled snow from that house as well. It snowballed into him shoveling snow from all the houses on his street. After all, he was immortal and the weather didn’t affect him very much in his native territory. Why shouldn’t he do this for his people?

With the help of some of the kids in the neighborhood, he spread a rumor that it was the elves. He also knit clothes and crocheted dolls for his favorite neighbors, leaving them on the doorstep or in the mailbox.

Now these days, he shovels snow on his street out of habit, and on nights he can’t sleep. This night (or technically morning) is one of those sleepless nights due to a nagging thought. His last casual meeting with the other Nordics had turned down a strange route. 

⁂

Sweden and Finland announced to the group that they were dating (it wasn’t a surprise to anyone except the oblivious Den). Denmark, not wanting to be seen as a wimp, revealed that he and Norway were dating! Iceland had been knitting a scarf at the time and had dropped a few stitches thanks to that surprise announcement. 

While Ice struggled with putting the stitches back on the needle, Den had turned to him and asked jokingly: 

“So who are you dating, Emil?”

Norway had immediately smacked Denmark’s arm and told him to shut up. The moment turned into an awkward silence after that. Finland had given Ice a sad look, which confused him even more than the question. Denmark mumbled an apology and the rest of the meeting went on as if that didn’t just happen. 

Later he walked out of the lakeside cabin they had chosen for their meeting. It’s at Denmarks home this time. They all take turns annually for who will host the Nordic meetup. Iceland loves being the host since it made him feel special, but he’d never tell the others that. Even though his brother probably knows. He looked out at the frozen lake from the patio, watching a few people skating and playing ice games. He didn’t look behind him when he heard footsteps since he knew the sound of every Nordics footsteps by heart. Sweden stood next to him and just watched the humans on the lake. 

After a moment of silence, Ice asked the question in his mind. 

“Should I be dating someone?”

Sweden answered shortly, but wisely, “Only if you want to. Only if it’ll make you happy.”

“Am I not happy now?”, he thinks back to Finland’s sad look. 

“...you’re fine. Tino just really likes romance.” 

Iceland chuckles at that. Finland takes every chance he gets to recommend a new favorite romance novel to the group and to the nation-exclusive book club. Sweden gives him a slight smile. 

⁂

Iceland chuckles again at the memory as he shovels more snow. He is suddenly startled from his thoughts as a flashlight is pointed at him. He has to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust before realizing its the grandmother who lives in the house he was shoveling snow from. She smiled warmly at him. 

“Hello, “elf”. I wanted to thank you for shoveling snow from our home and for the beautiful shawl you left on my door.”

She toddled toward him and he made the effort to take a couple of steps to her. She handed him a covered plate. He could smell the cookies and it surprised him to find that the plate was warm to the touch. She must have timed it to wake up when he did and warmed the plate of cookies in the oven. He looked at her in awe. 

“Thank you”

She responded by giving him a peck on the cheek and turned around back to her house. Iceland noticed her husband was watching from the porch, distant but close like Sweden. The old man gave the nation a head nod. The old man version of a thank you, one supposes. He gives a nod back. 

Iceland looks down at the plate of cookies and thinks, he may not have a special someone, but he’s happy with what he has now. 

The love of his family and his people. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can ya'll keep a secret? I wrote this after watching the Will Ferrell Eurovision movie xD You never know what will inspire a plot bunny! The movie was surprisingly a lot better than I thought it was, so if you ever have the opportunity to see it please do. 
> 
> And if this fic inspires a plot bunny of your own you have my permission to run away with it! 
> 
> Thank you and please wear masks during this Corona crisis. Not enough of us Americans are doing so, especially in Oklahoma X(
> 
> Edit: I put this symbol ⁂ as a breaking point between scenes since apparently putting a bunch of *** is annoying for people using screen readers. If you are a writer or you know a writer please ask them to consider switching to something short, simple, and pretty like this. Or just use a simple line, I guess. :P


End file.
